


［TSN/EM］Comfort Crowd

by azipusheng, thereforyou123



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex Education, Teen Crush, em - Freeform, 性愛自修室
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azipusheng/pseuds/azipusheng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123
Summary: 性愛自修室AU！我想看高中的小馬和花朵談甜甜的戀愛！毫無經驗的小宅男在性諮商遇見對自己性傾向有疑問的花朵難道不好嗑嗎？？？
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

一、

Ｍark 昨晚睡的不太好，他夢見他親了一個男孩子。

他敢說這絕對是最近頻繁的諮詢造成的，但這並不能成為他諮詢遲到的理由，起碼他不會把這個原因告訴任何人，而且就算他真的說出來了，對 Chris 來說這也不會是什麼大煩惱，而 Dustin 只會傻傻地問他那個男孩是誰。

而他真的不知道。

Ｍark 匆忙趕到學校的時候 Chris 已經一臉等得不耐煩的樣子，手叉在胸前、懶洋洋的靠在學校大樓的紅磚牆上，因為現在還不到上學時間，四周空無一人，他們很懂得利用這種所謂的學校資源，省去了很多不必要的麻煩。

「你遲到了，你從來不遲到的。」 Chris 露出有點疑惑的表情，迅速的把一張小紙條遞給 Ｍark ，「你今天有三個客戶，然後這裡是你的份。」他指著外頭那間早就淪為學生們偷偷聚會所使用的廢棄廁所，把手裡的錢交給 Ｍark 。

「我不會解釋的。」 Ｍark 看著 Chris 堅定地搖了搖頭，把錢收進口袋後就準備迎接他日常生活的開始－解決學生各種有關於心理、生理上的問題－仗著他媽是一個有執照的性治療醫師。

「什麼？你夢遺了嗎？」 Chris 在他身後對他喊著，而 Ｍark 只是一邊低頭看著今天客戶的名字一邊往背後比了個中指。

「 Michael、Cynthia、Eduardo 。」他小小聲的先復誦了一遍紙條上的名字。

Eduardo 。

Ｍark 認得這個名字，事實上他不只是認得，他聽過無數次別人談論起他的名字、也親眼看過他被一群人扛在肩上歡呼的樣子，他不認為有人會不曉得 Eduardo 是誰，畢竟他每隔幾週都會因為成績優異又或是為了田徑校隊拿下獎牌而在早晨的集會上受到表揚。

這樣的人也會有困擾嗎？

前兩位的諮詢很順利， Ｍark 對自己能夠唬住別人這一點還是很有自信的，雖然問題大多千奇百怪，但其實不太需要什麼技術含量，青少年只是需要有人能夠傾訴而已，而 Ｍark 只是學著他媽媽的架勢扮演一個諮商師，甚至能夠一邊在牆上塗鴉還一邊把客戶說的一愣一楞的，況且跟蹤自己暗戀的女生還有每天觀察自己可以射幾次這到底都是些什麼事啊？難道他們的人生都沒有其他的事情可以做了嗎？

Ｍark 坐在年久失修的馬桶蓋上，從廁所門底下的空隙看見一雙白色的運動鞋出現在視線中，對方的腳步明顯地猶豫了一下，但隨後走向 Ｍark 隔壁的隔間。

Ｍark 聽見隔壁的門被關上的聲音，不知怎麼的突然感到一陣焦慮。

「嗨， Ｍark ，我以為我可以、嗯、和你當面談？」 是Eduardo 先出的聲，他插在口袋裡的手侷促不安的玩著他的鑰匙，在發現這個聲音更讓他靜不下來時就停止了動作。

「有些人認為這樣他們會保有比較多的隱私、讓他們感到更自在。」 Ｍark 迅速的回應，這個方法當然是 Chris 提出來的，因為 Ｍark 並不在乎這些瑣碎的事情，他的工作只是負責解決那些青少年的煩惱，而 Dustin 負責在外面計算每個人剩下的諮詢時間和確保沒有任何人擅自闖入。「你想談什麼？我們還有、九分鐘半。」但 Chris 沒有告訴 Ｍark 這也避免了他太具攻擊性的言語當面傷害到青少年脆弱的心靈，直白一點就是 Chris 怕 Ｍark 被揍，這對一個剛起步的事業來說並不是好事。

「當然，這很好。」 Eduardo 的聲音很肯定的回應。「我還有一個小問題，先說在前頭、我絕對不是要懷疑你的專業度，只是想確認一下這十分鐘內談的內容只有我們會知道嗎？」

「九分鐘。」 Ｍark 看了看手錶，「但當然，我有保密的義務，而且不是每個人都對你的私生活感興趣。」他說出口的話是那麼的流暢幾乎不經過腦袋，刻薄似乎是他與生俱來的能力。

「你說的對、當然。」 Eduardo 低頭笑了，他對這個小男生刻薄的言語早就有所耳聞，不過今天他發現 Ｍark 的那種刻薄更像是不去迎合任何人，他可能只是活在他自己的世界裡，不明白為什麼需要踏出去自已的宇宙而已。

「我想我、可能有一點、我想我可能對女孩子沒興趣。」 Eduardo 很緊張，他的手指已經完全絞在一起，指尖都被自己捏的發紅，他甚至不曉得自己是不是真的說出這句話了。是，他不喜歡女孩子，他可以百分之百確認這一點。

Ｍark 的沉默維持了大約十秒。「你是同性戀？」這個月第三個了， Chris ，這個月甚至還沒有過半呢， Ｍark 開始懷疑 Chris 是不是偷偷的篩選過他的客戶。

「額，我不曉得，我只是、我對那些女孩子硬不起來。」當然 Eduardo 從來沒有跟那些漂亮迷人的女孩子坦白過，只是會在事情還沒有太失控時默默找藉口離開現場。

那些女孩子。不曉得為什麼 Ｍark 在句子裡抓到的關鍵字是「那些」，他隱隱約約有點小嫉妒，他就知道像 Eduardo 這種校園大紅人不缺女伴，甚至還可以挑，用 Dustin 的話去說就是你們一定會遭天譴的。

「你有沒有想過或許你只是不舉？」

「……」 Eduardo 有被冒犯到。「不不不、我每天都可以、不，我是說我可以自己解決我的生理需求，一切都很正常。」

「……你的性幻想是男性嗎？」

「……」

「……」

「……好，對、是。」 Eduardo 支支吾吾的說，「但並不是那種很陽剛的男性，你知道的、我每天都和一群運動員混在一起，但我完全只是把他們當兄弟，我喜歡比較沒那麼壯、比較可愛的那種類型。」他緊張的想要解釋，天殺的要是被任何人誤會他進去校隊只為了物色自己的對象那他真的是可以直接結束高中生活了。

「我並沒有要求你描述你的性幻想，謝謝。」 Ｍark 應該沒有注意到自己的聲音感覺越來越不耐煩了，這傢伙真的是在哪裡都吃得開，到哪都是可以選擇的那一個。「所以你到底想要我幫你什麼？如果你是同性戀，我覺得這並沒有什麼好羞恥的。」

Eduardo 的沉默長到 Ｍark 差點以為這段對話會就此結束。

「你覺得人們會希望我是個同性戀嗎？我、我不曉得，大家似乎都很關心我的生活，每一次見到我都會問我成績如何、校隊的比賽怎麼樣？和誰交往了？」 Eduardo 越講越急促。「有時我都不曉得我這麼努力地去做好每一件事情究竟在討好誰，人們告訴我我很棒、我很優秀，他們告訴我我應該和誰在一起，但我感覺連要愛自己都好難。」

Ｍark 沒有想到 Eduardo 還挺脆弱的，像他這樣的人永遠不能體會站在光底下的人會有什麼煩惱，老實說 Ｍark 還沒有遇過像這樣需要他正兒八經解決心理問題的客戶，他可沒有涉獵這麼廣，平常那些科學問題還比較好解決。

「那就不要討好任何人。」 Ｍark 停頓了一下，他的腦袋正在高速的運轉著該說些什麼比較像是心理醫生會說的話。「人們愛你是因為你這個人的個性、你帶給人的感覺，你只要做你自己就好，喜歡男生或女生不是什麼大事，喜歡上誰也不關其他人的事，就算你今天喜歡的是什麼外星物種也不是其他人可以評斷的事。」嗯，他大概說過頭了，但有總比沒有好。

Ｍark 的語速很快，但讓 Eduardo 感到莫名的安心，大家總是鼓勵他開心一點、努力一點，還從來沒有人告訴他可以不去管別人的想法。

「如果我真的喜歡上外星生物呢？」

「這就不是你能掌控的了，政府可能會直接介入你們的戀情，基於安全考量還是什麼的。」

Eduardo 終於放鬆的笑了，雖然 Ｍark 並不覺得這句話有什麼好笑的，他很認真的在想這件事的可能性，不過如果真的有外星生物存在，它一定也會喜歡 Eduardo 的，這個人從外在條件到內在條件都太好了，真是不公平。

Dustin 通常都不太管最後一個客戶，因為 Ｍark 也會自己計時，通常他們聽到鐘聲就會自動散會了，而 Ｍark 自從上次和三年級的大塊頭同時打開門對到眼差點被揍之後就學乖，自動等客戶先走才會接著離開。 

Ｍark 看著那雙運動鞋走出自己的視野，也收拾好書包走了出去，但他打開門才發現 Eduardo 沒有如他所想的離開，只是以一種很輕鬆但卻看起來莫名帥氣的姿勢傾靠在已經不知道幾年沒清掃的牆壁上，在一旁等著 Ｍark 。

「你不一起走嗎？」

Eduardo 眨著眼睛看著 Ｍark ，整個人看起來乾淨又得體，不帶任何張揚卻讓你無法忽視他那雙漂亮的眼睛，只需要往陽光底下一站根本就可以直接拍廣告。

Ｍark 聳了聳肩膀，然後跟他一起走進中廊。


	2. Nervous

二、

Eduardo開始會和Ｍark打招呼，這讓他感到有點困擾，因為只要每一次Eduardo帶著微笑看向他，跟在他身邊的其他人也會同時往Ｍark的方向看，而這完全不是他應付得來的情況，他只會尷尬的點點頭或是舉起手，然後快速的往反方向離開避免他直接社會性死亡。  
事情從上星期二開始變的奇怪，起因是Ｍark在下台階時沒有注意到前方的人停了下來，低著頭直接撞了上去，他踩空了，重心直接向後倒，正當Ｍark思考該以什麼姿勢摔下去才比較不丟臉的時候，某個人的手及時的拉住了他。  
「抱歉、抱歉。」那個人還在幫著他和前面的人道歉。  
Ｍark摘下自己的耳機，把手機放回自己連帽衫的口袋裡，向後看了一眼。  
「……」  
「……」  
Eduardo和他面面相覷，急忙鬆開自己還放在Ｍark腰上的手。  
「你跟蹤我？」Ｍark瞇起眼睛，懷疑是自己看錯還是Eduardo的臉一直都這麼紅。  
「……什麼？不！我才沒有、我只是剛好看見你，而且我還拉了你一把。」  
「所以我還得要跟你說謝謝？」Ｍark翻了個白眼，完全沒有在避諱讓Eduardo看見，這些習慣當英雄的小男生什麼時候才可以打消自己是救世主的幻想。  
「等等！」Eduardo看著Ｍark似乎覺得話都說完了就想走，又急忙拉住他的手臂。「我有問題想問你。」  
「如果是和性諮商有關的，你可以去找Chris，我們有流程的。」Ｍark意有所指地看向Eduardo的褲檔，然後又把眼神移開。  
「但、但我想當面談。」Eduardo的眼神跟著Ｍark的視線移動，剛才就已經微紅的臉現在更是以肉眼可見的速度又紅了一個色階。「我沒有不舉！」他壓低聲音說。  
「可是我們從來都沒有當面談的。」  
Eduardo猶豫了一下。  
「我可以多付錢？」  
換Ｍark猶豫。  
「多多少？」

「所以這是我們現在在運動會跟監的理由嗎？為了Ｍark的人身安全？」Dustin抓了一把手上的爆米花，他拿著小型望遠鏡望向遠方慢吞吞往田徑場走的Ｍark，一旁的Chris則是拿著報紙假裝自己沒有在監視某個人，殊不知Ｍark在遠處看到這幅景象只是加快了腳步，完全不想管這兩個人到底在幹嘛。  
「這不是跟監，這是看好戲，你看到Eduardo看Ｍark的眼神了嗎？」Chris拿下他的墨鏡，都快入秋了太陽真的還是有夠大，到底是為什麼，難道旁邊這些卿卿我我的小情侶還不夠閃嗎？  
「那種看兒子的表情嗎？」Dustin把望遠鏡換了個方向，他知不知道今天的目的不重要，看漂亮的啦啦隊表演才重要。  
Chris順手推了Dustin一把，讓他把爆米花灑了一地。

場邊在為了不同的比賽吵鬧，田徑場中央也是歡聲雷動，Ｍark必須要把手插在口袋裡，努力的避開與人群的肢體接觸才可以看到站在場中央準備的Eduardo，而對方發現Ｍark格格不入的站在操場邊，笑著朝Ｍark跑了過來。  
「嗨，Ｍark！真高興你來了，我是下一個梯次的。」Eduardo未免也笑得太燦爛了吧，Ｍark看著一邊和他聊天一邊暖身的Eduardo在心裡默默的想。  
「你叫我過來看的。」  
「對……？我前陣子都在集訓，真的太忙了抱歉，Chris說運動會當天也可以預約，我想這麼多人的場合也不會有人注意到我們吧。」Eduardo記得那個時候他只是邀請Ｍark如果有空可以順道來看他比賽。  
每個人都在看著你好嗎，Mr.Saverin。Ｍark剛才一路跨越人山人海都能聽到有人在喊Eduardo的名字，甚至還有女生舉著上面有Eduardo名字的板子坐在觀眾席。  
「嘿！借過！」  
Ｍark從背後被狠狠的撞了一下，跑過去的男生身後跟著一個吹著哨子的教練，也匆匆忙忙的穿過人潮，正氣急敗壞的對著那個男生大吼。  
「你還好嗎？」  
該死，Ｍark開始懷疑只要和Eduardo出現在同一個空間旁邊就會有一堆不長眼的路人想謀殺他。

「Chris！Chris！Chris！」Dustin透過望遠鏡場外播報，「不敢相信那個Ｍark竟然抱住Eduardo了！？發生什麼事了？他發燒了嗎？可憐的Ｍark，我賭他是單戀。」他大概是完全沒有進入狀況才會得出這個結論。

Ｍark感受到周遭投過來的視線才發現自己可以說是正面撲在Eduardo的懷裡，有一說一，Eduardo的身體很結實，Ｍark完全被牢牢的接住了。  
「……我沒事。」他尷尬的扶著Eduardo的手臂推開他，然後拍了拍他根本沒沾到半點灰的褲子。  
Eduardo對他說了些什麼，但隨即淹沒在宣布比賽開始的槍聲中。  
「什麼？」  
Eduardo又在說了一次，但可能是誰又超過了誰讓群眾突然爆出歡呼聲，Ｍark只能看見Eduardo的口型說了幾個字而已。  
「……？」Ｍark偏著頭用眼睛詢問Eduardo。  
Eduardo懊惱的嘆了一口氣。「不管怎樣，等我比完賽好嗎？祝我好運。」他必須要傾過身體在Ｍark的耳邊說話才能讓他聽清楚，Eduardo拍拍Ｍark的肩膀，然後走回場中央準備接下來的比賽。

Ｍark呆在原地，心中警鈴大響。  
他剛剛以為Eduardo要吻他。

Chris不過是打著去看比賽實則看帥哥的口號去其他場地晃悠了一圈，回來就看到Dustin已經放下手上的望遠鏡，孤零零的坐在觀眾席上，表情比上次他用小學生文筆寫的情書被公開處刑還要驚悚。  
「我錯過了什麼？」Chris問他。  
「不，是我錯過太多了。」Dustin白著一張臉，從他的角度來看Eduardo剛剛在眾目睽睽之下親了Ｍark，所以Ｍark不是單相思嗎？該不會只有我看到這個禁忌戀情的發展吧？！這根本不科學阿，這兩個人一個是校園萬人迷一個是冷漠科技宅，怎麼回事？  
Chris看著Dustin在短短十秒內出現懊惱、驚恐、開心甚至疑惑的臉，明白他一定是又搞錯什麼事情，便安心地撿起他掉在地上的望遠鏡拿去看遠方足球場上的運動員。  
  
Eduardo沒有懸念的拿了這組的第一，但Ｍark沒有辦法去聽場邊的歡呼聲，此時比起思考為什麼自己以為Eduardo會吻他，他更糾結為什麼自己竟然沒有躲開。  
他本能地往反方向走，決定去個比較安靜的地方去思考這件事情，但Eduardo已經小跑步的跑到他身邊，臉上的表情帶著一點失望。  
「嘿，你要走了嗎？我才剛剛結束比賽呢。」Eduardo氣喘吁吁的拉住Ｍark的袖子。  
他的汗水和陽光混雜在一起，整個人看起來像在發光，Ｍark不得不移開自己的視線才不會讓自己被那雙眼睛裡的情緒影響。  
「嗯。」他也不是會找藉口的人，但在Eduardo聽起來就是敷衍又生氣的表現。  
「……你生氣了嗎？」Eduardo小心翼翼的問道，「呃、我應該要知道你根本不想來的，這裡又亂又吵，我該想到你不會喜歡的。」他懊惱的抓著自己的頭髮蹲了下來。  
又一次，周遭的人視線又聚集在他們兩個身上。  
Ｍark真的是忍無可忍，他把Eduardo一把抓起來，然後拉著他的手大步離開場中央。  
  
「好了，你有什麼問題就快點問吧。」  
Eduardo和Ｍark現在躲在看台後方完全沒有人會經過的位置，他不曉得這代表什麼意思，但他很確定現在他在和Ｍark獨處，Eduardo必須控制一下自己現在的表情不要看起來過於開心。  
「現在嗎？在這裡嗎？」  
「如果你打算去廣播室公播我也完全不介意。」  
Eduardo聽見這種孰悉的語氣才明白Ｍark沒有在生氣，他克制不住自己的嘴角漸漸上揚，只好低頭掩飾自己的表情。  
「我想問、要怎麼約自己有好感的人出來？」他低著頭不敢看Ｍark，所以沒有看到Ｍark的表情漸漸從疑惑變的眉頭緊皺。「他是那種比較低調、不喜歡熱鬧場面的人，我怕我直接問他可能會被拒絕。」  
「Wardo，我做的是性諮商，不是感情諮商。」Ｍark整個人靠在看臺背後的牆上，雙手又不自覺的抱在胸前做出防禦的姿勢。  
「你叫我什麼？」Eduardo瞬間抬起頭來看著Ｍark。  
「Wardo。你的名字太難唸了。」Ｍark沒在看Eduardo，如果他現在和Eduardo對到眼，應該可以看見裡面有煙火在綻放。「如果你想知道怎麼約一個男生出去，你應該去問Chris，他比較有經驗。」  
「呃、我只是想問問你的想法？」Eduardo心情好到他覺得自己可以再去跑個十圈不是問題。  
「我的意見不重要吧，你喜歡的那個人會喜歡什麼我又不知道。」Ｍark覺得這個對話要開始鬼打牆了。「我不會感情諮商，但如果到時候你不知道怎麼和男生做愛還是可以來問我。」  
Eduardo立刻乾咳了幾聲。


	3. Let's fall in love for the night

三、

看來Eduardo真的有聽取Ｍark的建議去找Chris談談，因為運動會結束沒幾天後的中午，Chris就和Eduardo一起出現在學校餐廳，而Dustin端著餐盤站在旁邊，緊張又明顯的看了Ｍark一眼，又十分誇大的轉過頭裝沒事。  
「你有什麼毛病？」Chris瞪了Dustin一眼，一邊用口型無聲的罵他一邊自然的挑了一張桌子坐下來，「我有事情想和你們兩個討論。」當然這絕對不是討論，只是告知，Chris在團體裡比Dustin聰明、又比Ｍark會社交，他當然是負責把事情處理的井井有條的人。  
「我覺得我們諮商目前做得還可以，就缺一個管道讓我們可以定期接觸到客戶。」Chris觀察著Ｍark的臉色，對方看著Eduardo倒也沒有什麼太不尋常的反應。「所以我在想，讓Eduardo加入我們。」  
「真的嗎？Eduardo？當然好啊！」Dustin迷弟屬性上線，他愛每一個學校裡的風雲人物。「但如果要安排客戶的話你就可以安排了，這樣Eduardo要幹嘛、噢。」Dustin在桌子下被誰踢了一腳。  
「我有所有派對的免費通行證？」Eduardo小心翼翼的插嘴，他指的是一般來說如果要參加某個人舉辦的派對，你得被邀請不然就是得自掏腰包去玩，而像Eduardo這樣的校隊新星就是有這種特權。  
「嗯哼。」Ｍark默默地吃著他的鮪魚罐頭。  
場面一度尷尬，照理說Dustin通常會是那個把氣氛炒熱到大家都很開心的人，但他現在看著完全不像情侶的Ｍark和Eduardo，Chris又不知道在打什麼算盤，他多說一句錯一句，只好乖乖低頭吃著自己的午餐，他可不想午餐結束之後就坐輪椅。  
「好，明天晚上Sean會舉辦一個派對，我們會和Eduardo一起去。」Chris拿出手機在行事曆上記下，同樣的這也是一個告知而已。  
「得了吧，Chris，我知道是你想要去看足球隊的、」Dustin的話消失在他張開的嘴巴裡，他看著自己的腳發誓下次絕不插嘴了。  
Eduardo偷偷瞄了坐在對面的Ｍark一眼，心裡祈禱著拜託可一定要答應阿。  
「派對上最不缺的就是想要搞事情的青少年了。」Chris把語氣稍微抬高了一點。「我們一定可以找到很多客戶，你說對嗎Ｍark？」他希望Ｍark可以突然聽懂他的暗示。  
「但當然如果你沒有興趣也可以不用去啦我沒有特別強迫你你知道的、」Eduardo的話也被Chris突然踹過來的腳強行打斷。  
剛才一直沒有說話的Ｍark終於連接上電路，抬起頭直直看著Eduardo。   
「不，我會去的。」  
Chris朝Eduardo眨了眨眼睛。

Ｍark在踏入舞池第一秒他就後悔了。  
這他媽到底什麼鬼地方？音樂大到他完全沒有辦法專注，身邊的人都在跳著奇怪的舞步，他敢說這裡一定有人嗑藥。  
「為什麼他可以把一件素色襯衫穿的像是什麼高級西裝？」Ｍark看著朝他們走來的Eduardo自言自語的說，但被站在一旁的Chris聽到了。  
「因為那就是prada。」Chris翻了個白眼。  
Eduardo端著幾杯飲料走了過來，他穿著一身靛藍色的襯衫配上淺色牛仔褲，隨意的解開胸前的幾顆扣子，和那些一眼看過去就是特意精心打扮的人不一樣，Eduardo帥到掉渣，再靠著臉的加成，帥的讓人無法不去注意他。  
「你們來了！這杯給你、還有Dustin、」Eduardo熟練的把杯子陸續遞給Chris和Dustin。「紅牛？」他拿了一瓶紅牛給Ｍark。  
「謝謝。」Ｍark接過手上的紅牛時碰到他的手指，這樣近距離的看著Eduardo讓Ｍark感覺自己有點在發熱，該死，他為什麼穿得這麼性感？  
「你看起來很、可愛。」Eduardo有點不好意思地看著Ｍark說。  
Dustin在一旁差點沒把飲料噴出來，他看了Eduardo一眼，確認他說的是穿著那件奇怪亮黃色襯衫的Ｍark，上面還有一些不知所云的圖案，但已經是Ｍark衣櫃裡除了連帽衫和短袖以外唯一像是可以參加派對的衣服了。  
「你們慢慢聊，我和Dustin去客廳這邊拉客戶。」Chris永遠都是掌握狀況的人，他拖著嘴巴還在滴水的Dustin離開現場。  
可愛。Ｍark心裡在斟酌這個詞的意義，可愛代表的是醜的很普通嗎？還是說Eduardo只是很客氣的隨便找了一個形容詞？一般人會用可愛形容男生嗎？  
Eduardo的人緣明顯好的很，周遭經過的人都在和他打招呼，但也有可能是因為Eduardo的個人魅力真的太強了，所以每個人都在試圖和他搭話。  
「嘿，Eduardo，這是你朋友嗎？」  
一個打扮得很漂亮的亞裔女孩從Eduardo後面摟住他的手臂，她的衣領真的太低了，幾乎可以看到她紅色的內衣，但或許她就是故意這樣穿的。可惜了，Eduardo喜歡的是男生。  
「對、這是Ｍark，Ｍark，這是Christy。」Eduardo有些手足無措的介紹著他們兩方認識。  
「嗨。」Christy友好的對Ｍark笑了笑，隨即又轉過頭回去對著Eduardo說話。「你怎麼沒和Miranda一起來？你們分手了？」  
「我告訴過你很多次了、我們根本沒什麼。」Eduardo不敢相信的看著Christy，緊張得趕緊撇清關係。  
Ｍark看著Christy的手又放到Eduardo肩上，又是貼著說話又是有意無意地露出她的事業線，她和Eduardo站在一起完全沒有違和感，看起來像是會在派對進行到一半就到廁所打炮的小情侶。  
Ｍark心裡瞬間有種奇怪的感覺，讓他覺得很鬱悶，他默不作聲的從人群中離開，打算往二樓看看有沒有什麼地方比較少人、可以讓他躲在那邊度過整個晚上。  
「該死，那個小朋友走掉了诶。」Christy餘光撇過去才發現Ｍark已經不見了，她趕緊把放在Eduardo身上的手抽了開來，還拉了拉她快掉下去的內衣。  
「天啊！你會害死我。」Eduardo著急的看了看四周。「妳到底想幹嘛？」  
「我在幫你！嫉妒是推進曖昧最好的方法！」Christy是唯一知道Eduardo小秘密的前女友，她快被Eduardo每天叨唸著Ｍark的事情煩到受不了了。  
「……我們連曖昧都沒有。」Eduardo懊惱的說。  
  
Ｍark上了二樓之後遇到了一點障礙，他不曉得該穿越人群找個地方待著還是要再次下樓看著Eduardo被一堆打扮的花枝招展的女孩子包圍，但他沒料到二樓都是在親熱的小情侶，只好很尷尬地躲著所有人默默走到轉角。  
「你是Ｍark對嗎？」一個聲音從背後喊住了他，拯救了他現在有點尷尬的狀況。  
Ｍark認得他，他就是這次派對的主辦人Sean，但他並不知道為什麼Sean會知道他的名字。  
「你是不是在做什麼性諮商？那是很聰明的點子，你真的應該多來這種派對的。」懂社交的人就是懂社交，說什麼話都能立刻和對方聊起來。「你跟誰一起來的？因為我記得……」  
「Wardo。」  
「噢，你說的是Eduardo吧？那個人見人愛的小男生？」Sean意味深長的嗯了一聲。「對了，別說我沒有好好對待客人，這是特別調的，超級好喝。」他順勢把手上的飲料遞給Ｍark，神秘的朝Ｍark眨了眼睛，又走到別的地方去和別人打招呼了。  
Ｍark愣愣的聽完，好奇的抿了一口，的確是挺好喝的，就是喝下去的時候有點嗆。  
  
「抱歉、借過一下、不好意思。」Eduardo走上二樓的時候也同樣遇到相同的狀況，他花了一點時間才穿過那些被打斷而不滿的小情侶們，在左手邊唯一沒有上鎖的房間裡找到了Ｍark。  
Ｍark抱著自己的膝蓋坐在一大片的落地窗前，淺白色的月光照在他有點迷茫的臉上，把他的肌膚襯的更白、又更漂亮，讓Eduardo幾乎屏住了呼吸。  
「Ｍark？」他朝著Ｍark走過去，也學著他在他面前蹲下。「你喝酒了？」Eduardo發現Ｍark旁邊有一個空掉的杯子，還可以聞到他身上淡淡的酒味。  
「我討厭這個地方。」Ｍark小小聲的咕噥著。  
「抱歉，我知道，真的爛透了，我也沒有預期到你會想要來。」  
「我只是想知道為什麼你會喜歡這種地方。」  
Eduardo還在思考這句話的意義時，房門忽然無預警的被推開，一對緊緊糾纏在一起的男女跌跌撞撞的走了進來，還沒有發現坐在地上的這兩個人，Eduardo立刻拉起Ｍark，迅速藏在米白色的窗簾後面。  
該死，他們現在靠得太近了，Eduardo幾乎是把Ｍark圈在懷裡，他可以看見Ｍark有點微紅的臉頰、有些顫動的睫毛，還有大概只要低頭就可以吻上的嘴唇，神啊，他必須要用盡自己的自制力才不會做出一些他腦海裡才可能實現的幻想。  
「你說這句話是什麼意思？」Eduardo小聲的試探著，他的腦子現在也有點混亂，Ｍark想要了解他喜歡什麼東西？這是正確的理解嗎？  
Ｍark愣了半天沒有說話，他現在有點暈，但也不是全然不清醒，他打量著那雙撐在他身體兩側的手、直直盯著現在看起來眼神溫柔到可以把他溺斃的Eduardo。  
「為什麼你可以把一件素色襯衫穿的那麼性感啊？」Ｍark沒有回答Eduardo的問題，反而在說這句話的同時也上手撥了撥Eduardo沒有扣好的衣領。  
Eduardo的心臟瞬間快了一拍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dustin.


	4. Stirp that down

四、  
  
在房間親熱的男女似乎聽到窗簾背後有些動靜，女孩子的聲音急促的罵了那個男的幾聲類似為什麼會有人在這裡的話，接著腳步急躁的走了出去。  
「操，你們難道不會鎖門嗎？我們可沒有那種奇怪的癖好！」而粗曠的男聲大聲又粗魯的罵了幾句髒話，追著女孩走了出去，重重的把門甩上。

Eduardo掀開窗簾，確定房內空無一人之後趕緊把門鎖上，然後把Ｍark小心翼翼的扶到床上去，再拉了一把椅子坐在他正對面，Eduardo在心裡說服自己可絕對沒有在打什麼壞主意，難道要讓Ｍark繼續坐回地上嗎？不可能的吧。  
Ｍark突然笑了，他的嘴角勾起一個好看的弧度，平時Eduardo看到的都是那張看起來不太有情緒的臉，現在Ｍark的笑臉可愛到讓Eduardo有點受不了。  
「他們以為我們在窗簾背後做愛。」Ｍark像是覺得這件事情真的很好笑一樣笑個不停，甚至還有點搖頭晃腦的。「要是他們掀開窗簾那就有趣了，所有人都愛的萬人迷竟然在Sean．Parker的大房子裡和一個無名小宅男在一起。」  
又到了閱讀理解的環節，Eduardo首先忽略了一切扯到性的字眼，這太超綱了，然後在心底反駁了所有人都愛他這件事情，他眼前這個人在三個星期前看起來就對他毫無興趣，但Eduardo仍然試圖辨認他從Ｍark的句子裡聽到的那麼一點點自卑感和不確定。  
「Ｍark，你不用這樣想的，你並不是你想的那樣子，你很特別。」Eduardo放慢了講話的速度，語氣也變的很溫柔。  
「你為什麼每次都要用那種眼神看我？」Ｍark瞇著眼睛看著Eduardo，他現在依然像個小孩子一樣只顧著講自己想講的話。「你到底追到那個男生了沒，以你的條件怎麼可能追不到？整天和一個沒有經驗的處男請益感情問題不會幫助你追到喜歡的人的。」  
Eduardo愣在原地完全動不了，反觀Ｍark的臉上坦率的寫著不高興。  
他剛剛說什麼？Ｍark完全沒有經驗嗎？那他為什麼在做這種性諮商？Eduardo光是想像了一下Ｍark是處男這件事情就感到臉上一熱，他沒和任何人做過？天啊，他絕對沒有什麼處女、或處男情結，但他不知道自己為什麼現在那麼高興。  
他不曉得自己現在的危機是喜歡的人就在眼前但要克制自己不能趁人之危，還是那個小可愛會自己再爆出一些讓Eduardo心臟沒有辦法承受的事情。  
「你所需要做的，Wardo。」Ｍark每喊一次Eduardo的名字都讓他心跳加速。「就這樣走過去，直直地盯著那個超級幸運的男生，給他一個吻或者其他東西。」Ｍark停頓了一下，甚至把手伸了過去試圖去描Eduardo的眼睛輪廓。「沒什麼大不了的，被拒絕就被拒絕吧，反正你成功的機率大概是百分之九十七，剩下三趴是那個人完全沒見過你、所以他不會愛上你的可能性。」  
「然後或許你就不需要我了。」Ｍark的臉上很難得的出現了那種只有小狗被拋棄的時候會有的委屈表情，他通常像是一隻高冷又自傲的貓，Eduardo愛他那種不在乎別人的態度愛的要死，他愛他每一個小毛病，愛他就像是小王子愛他的玫瑰一樣。  
  
好了，夠了，他說百分之九十七的機率是嗎？  
  
「我要吻你了。」Eduardo低聲說，聲音變得有點沙啞，他辛辛苦苦經營的紳士風範都被他現在發熱的腦子拋在後頭，他抓住Ｍark滑到他鼻樑的手指，在他指尖虔誠的親了一下。「我要吻你了。」Eduardo又說了一次，像是為自己壯膽，也像是在告訴Ｍark這是最後一次讓他逃跑的機會。  
「我是叫你去對喜歡的人這樣做，不是讓你現在對我練習。」Ｍark可以感覺到指尖傳來Eduardo嘴唇的熱度，他的心跳變得好快，於是他避開Eduardo的眼睛看看這樣會不會好一些。  
「我正在照你說的做呢。」  
Eduardo的心跳聲大到可以蓋過房間外的音樂，他傾過身把手壓在床沿，另一隻手摸上Ｍark柔軟的捲髮，然後把自己的唇緩慢的貼上Ｍark的，像他每一個夜晚幻想的那樣。他可以感覺到Ｍark的手抵在他的胸口，慌張地想要抓住什麼東西，卻只能緊緊的抓住他的襯衫，那件襯衫貴到炸，要是皺掉他媽會殺了他的，但隨便啦，他本來就是穿給Ｍark看的。  
而Ｍark的腦子在Eduardo親上來的時候徹底當機，為什麼Eduardo在啃他的嘴巴？上面是有沾到什麼東西嗎？不對，這都不是重點，重點是他什麼時候可以呼吸？  
Eduardo在十秒後終於發現Ｍark發出不滿的哼哼聲，他幾乎是立刻退開，然後下意識的瘋狂道歉，只差沒有跪下來了。  
「我很抱歉、天啊我真的不應該、我是個混蛋……」  
Ｍark吸了一大口氣緩緩，然後眨了眨眼睛看著現在抓著自己頭髮在懺悔的那位先生。  
「為什麼？因為你吻技很爛嗎？」  
Eduardo抬頭看著Ｍark通紅的臉頰，感到又好氣又好笑，他這次聽懂了，他完全聽懂了。  
Ｍark不是因為Eduardo衝動吻了他而感到不爽，他只是因為完全沒有經驗、所以不曉得接吻應該是什麼樣子，甚至把自己不知道該如何反應的情況怪罪到Eduardo身上。  
「Ｍark，接吻要張開嘴巴。」Eduardo無法控制自己上揚的嘴角，Ｍark的反應可愛到讓他快融化了。  
哼，Ｍark略感不屑，他當然知道接吻要張開嘴巴……嗎？  
「我有沒有說過你完全是我喜歡的類型？」Eduardo抵著Ｍark的額頭輕聲說，牽起他不安地玩著那件黃色襯衫衣角的手。  
「你覺得呢？你有說過的話我還會問你嗎？」Ｍark乾笑了幾聲，有點嫌棄的抽出他被包在Eduardo掌心的手，但他不知道自己臉上露出的更多是心虛又羞怯的神情。「還是說你以為你只要整天圍在我身邊我就會像那群漂亮的亞裔女孩一樣貼上來？萬人迷是不是都讓別人主動，這是你們的惡趣味嗎？」太近了太近了太近了、Ｍark盡量不去看Eduardo現在電力十足的眼睛，這個人真的是太誇張了，難道他不知道自己多有魅力嗎？  
「我喜歡你、我喜歡你、我真的喜歡你。」Eduardo像隻大狗蹭著Ｍark的頸窩，他有些懊惱又甜蜜的說：「操，我真的應該在運動會那天就吻你的。」  
「不敢相信你滿腦子都在想這種事情。」Ｍark精準的發表了評論。

Eduardo其實吻技很好，Ｍark決定收回他先前的評價。  
他感覺到自己的背不知不覺地陷在柔軟的大床上，Eduardo親著他的嘴唇，手指磨蹭著他的後腦杓，不得不說這種感覺很好、好的有點過頭了，Ｍark閉著眼睛享受著這種令他暈眩的快感，不自覺地張開嘴巴接受著Eduardo越來越深入的吻，他的舌尖嘗到對方剛才喝過的蘋果馬丁尼。  
青少年的吻帶著急躁的渴望，Eduardo此時感官被放大了無數倍，即使他就正在吻著那個他喜歡的男孩，但他仍然為此時一些微小的細節而心動不已。  
Ｍark近在咫尺的氣息、Ｍark因為缺氧而整個變得通紅的臉、一路延伸到脖頸的紅色，Ｍark的髮梢比他想的還要柔軟，他像是一隻貓一樣閉著眼睛享受著主人的愛撫，時不時的發出一些令人迷醉的呻吟，Eduardo慢慢收緊他放在Ｍark腰上的手，拉近他們之間的距離。

「你頂到我了，看來你真的不是不舉。」Ｍark的聲音有點飄，他歸咎於那開始發揮作用的酒精，但也有可能不是，也有可能只是Eduardo一次給他太多衝擊了。  
Eduardo終於停止吻他，臉上寫滿著猶豫，然後討好的湊過去親了親Ｍark的耳朵。  
「我可以嗎……？」他當然硬了，沒理由一個正常發育的青少年在自己喜歡的人面前硬不起來吧。  
Ｍark最煩的就是Eduardo這種永遠紳士的態度，搞的他每一個步驟都要主動同意，他在跑步的時候怎麼不會禮讓別人得第一名啊？  
他坐了起來，盯著Eduardo的皮帶看了幾秒，然後開始上手把他的皮帶解開。  
「等、Ｍark、操，你要……操，呃、嘿，慢一點……」  
Eduardo一連爆出幾句髒話，廢話，Ｍark伸進他褲子裡的手正在幫他打手槍，以一種很奇怪但又不能說他錯的方式，大概是你可以從健康教育課上看到的那種上下撸動的方式，而Ｍark對待他老二的方式就好像是在看實驗室的小白鼠會有什麼反應一樣，表情認真而嚴肅，Eduardo都不知道該先解決哪一個問題。  
「Ｍark、Ｍark。」他撐起自己的上半身，輕輕的把Ｍark的手移開。「我沒有要你這樣做。」  
「得了吧，你不想這樣？」Ｍark對他翻了一個大大的白眼，但Eduardo無可救藥的覺得這個表情真是可愛的要死。  
而Eduardo確實沒有這個意思，他覺得今日進度對沒有經驗的Ｍark來說應該已經達標，所以他想要暫時離開一下，可悲的去廁所解決自己剩下的生理需求。  
「我想！我真的想……」他大聲地反駁著，他不想破壞現在的氣氛，讓Ｍark以為剛才是白費工夫。「但你平常都是這樣的嗎？我是說自己一個人的時候……」他懷疑著這種方式讓人舒服的可能性，但也不排斥Ｍark就喜歡這樣搞……？  
Ｍark沉默了一下子，習慣性地咬著他被親到通紅的下嘴唇。  
「我只有在必要的時候才會解決生理需求。」Ｍark想了想，「好吧，我不怎麼自慰的可以嗎？」他通常睡一覺起來就沒事了，他甚至不懂為什麼人類會需要這麼頻繁的發洩。


	5. Lay down beside you

五、

Eduardo發誓他現在更硬了。  
「幹嘛？很稀奇嗎？我不像你們每天都可以精力旺盛的想著某個人的臉來一發。」Ｍark瞪了他一眼。  
那個人基本上是你。Eduardo不敢講。而且有時可以不只一發。  
他朝Ｍark坐近了一點點，像是在和小動物說話一樣緩慢而輕柔。  
「嗯，那我告訴你我喜歡怎麼樣好嗎？我絕對不是想要教你怎麼打手槍噢，你才是那個在做性諮商的大師，我只是想……」Eduardo一邊緊盯著Ｍark細微的表情，一邊抱著他往自己的腿上坐，他托著Ｍark小小的屁股，盡量不去看Ｍark光滑的小腿肚，拜託不要讓血液再往下流了，他現在被內褲勒的有點痛。  
Eduardo看著Ｍark褲檔微微隆起的形狀，內心都被自己現在滿腦子不可描述的黃色思想所淹沒，但他表面還是維持著鎮定，同樣的把手伸進去Ｍark的褲子裡，確認Ｍark沒有張牙舞爪的暴打他一頓之後，隔著他的內褲開始慢慢的撫摸，從頂端到根部、甚至是更下面的部分。  
「唔。」  
Ｍark似乎沒有在他媽媽的性愛教學光碟中看到這種東西，他在Eduardo的手裡變的完全勃起了，隔靴搔癢的感覺加上得不到紓壓的煩悶感讓Ｍark扭動著身子想要更多，卻不知道從何索取。  
「Wardo……。」他抬起眼望著Eduardo，眼睛裡濕漉漉的。「幫我。」

Eduardo在幫Ｍark打手槍，真的意義上的，和剛剛Ｍark在做科學實驗的那種樣子完全不一樣，他現在兩隻手環在Eduardo的脖子上，由於腰已經軟了一半的關係只能像隻無尾熊一樣抱著Eduardo，而Eduardo的手時快時慢的折磨著他，讓他在瀕臨高潮的邊界不斷地又被拉回來，只能偷偷依賴性的本能把自己往他手中送。  
Ｍark的身體在受到刺激，Eduardo的感官也在受到刺激，他喜歡的那個Ｍark、那個平時冷淡到不行的Ｍark，現在竟然整個人攤在他的懷裡，被他的手搞到聲音都在顫抖！Eduardo現在的成就感大概比他拿到校際比賽的男子組單人冠軍還要強烈。  
「停一下、停一下，太多了……我想我要……」Ｍark弓起身體大口的喘著氣，手無力的推搡著，帶著情慾的聲音落進Eduardo耳裡，但嘴巴卻說著要他停下來，Eduardo只是加快了手上的速度，然後感受到Ｍark用力的顫抖了一下。  
他射在Eduardo手上。  
「感覺怎麼樣？」  
Ｍark還沉浸在高潮的餘韻當中，腦子一片空白，他只是把頭靠在Eduardo的肩膀上，小小聲地說了一句「很舒服」，他這種個性可貴的地方就是雖然平時令人討厭，但也不會隱瞞自己的真心話。  
Ｍark比平常溫馴了很多，Eduardo忍不住的又親了他幾口。  
「這就是你喜歡的方式？」Ｍark問，他把手摸到Eduardo的褲子裡，有點意外為什麼還是硬的。  
Eduardo長嘆了一口氣，快來個人制止Ｍark吧，他真的不知道自己這樣有多誘人嗎？一個十八歲的青少年真的承受不住這些誘惑，他很想把他夜晚裡的每一個幻想都實際演練一遍，但不行，那些都太超過了，比這個晚上他的所作所為還超過很多。  
「是因為你我才喜歡的。」很明顯的這題答非所問，Eduardo包覆住Ｍark放在自己褲襠裡的手，帶著Ｍark開始一下一下的、像是剛才他為Ｍark服務的那樣動作。  
Ｍark沒有說話，做為一個男生的奇妙天性，他在心裡默默的把自己的和Eduardo的尺寸比較了一下，他不知道自己在想什麼，但他覺得世界真的是不公平的。  
Eduardo覺得自己在作夢，他側過頭吻上去Ｍark的嘴唇，低頭就能從Ｍark被他解開的領口中看見他的整個身體，包括他漂亮的鎖骨、平滑的胸口、還有他微微站立起的乳尖，這一切都太色情了，單獨一個鏡頭截出來都不能播，Eduardo還要感謝自己平常在校隊的心肺訓練有素，他才不會在這種時候心臟爆炸。  
他不斷的吻著Ｍark，終於勇敢的往脖子、鎖骨去吻，再多一點、再多一點，想要把他整個人都佔為己有標上自己的標誌。Eduardo就這樣藉著Ｍark的手搞了一會兒，在聽著Ｍark小小的喘息聲、還有那雙並不熟練的手的操弄下射了出來。  
他們短暫的進入了賢者時間，兩個人都沒有說話，只是輕輕的吻著彼此，直到Eduardo先反應過來，把Ｍark被自己搞皺的衣服整理了一下，然後起身去浴室把手上的東西洗掉。   
他在鏡子裡看起來像是第一次偷嘗禁果的小男生一樣糟，頭髮又亂、襯衫也皺的要命，他笑了出來，這比起他過往的任何一次性經驗都還要快樂，Eduardo必須要死命的抑制著自己的腦袋，他的老二才不會再次因為腦海裡播放剛才的畫面又興奮起來。  
等他打理好自己從浴室走出來的時候，Ｍark已經癱在床上睡著了，酒精的作用發揮的剛剛好，他毫無防備的樣子讓Eduardo失了神，像是在看一個純淨的天使一樣，Eduardo湊了過去吻了Ｍark緊皺的眉頭。

Ｍark今晚也睡得好糟糕，他夢見Eduardo在全校面前吻了他。

「告訴我全部的細節。」Chris在第一堂下課直接把手拍在Ｍark桌上。  
Ｍark還在頭痛著，他不知道宿醉就是這種感覺，他推掉了今天早上的所有諮商，頭痛甚至帶給他一種全校都在偷偷看著他竊竊私語的錯覺，比如說像現在，斜前方的女生和他的朋友就很不禮貌地盯著Ｍark，嘴裡還唸著一些勉強聽出來是在討論Eduardo的事情。  
「好了，謝謝，Ｍark不開放參觀，下次我們就要收錢了。」Chris友好的趕走了那些視線，然後跟著Ｍark走出了教室。  
「你不是應該找客戶嗎？你怎麼跟Eduardo搞在一起了？」他低聲問，Chris從Eduardo跑來問自己該如何追到Ｍark時就覺得這整件事情都很莫名其妙，他原本對Ｍark這位機器人不抱任何期望的，誰知道Eduardo會這麼直接的把睡到翻掉的Ｍark抱出派對啊？還是以那種抱小朋友的方式，現在全校都知道Eduardo和Ｍark有一腿了。  
「你才是公關，Chris，不要給我來這種道德綁架，我敢說你一定也和Paul睡了對嗎？」  
「哈，你們兩個睡了？你進度條直接拉滿嗎？」  
「只有我完全沒有睡到人嗎？」Dustin不知道從什麼時候加入了他們的對話，從他們兩個人中間探出一顆頭，小心翼翼的補充。「或著被睡？」基本上主原因是他喝沒兩杯就倒在廚房的地板上了。  
Ｍark打了一個大哈欠，他看到迎面走來的Eduardo－即便狂歡過一晚看起來還是那麼完美－正舉起一隻手朝他們的方向打招呼，Ｍark發誓他看到這條走廊有一半的人都停下腳步往他們的方向看了。  
「你昨天睡的還好嗎？」Eduardo看著還在半夢半醒之間的Ｍark，上手摸了摸他的額頭。  
噢，老天，Ｍark能聽見那些女孩驚恐的呼吸聲。  
「不太好，我媽有跟你說什麼奇怪的話嗎？」Ｍark指的是昨晚Eduardo送他回來時是他媽應的門，更準確的說是抱著他回家的時候，Ｍark也沒那麼醉，他在中途就醒了，只不過他覺得Eduardo的懷抱挺舒服的，就乖乖待著，況且即便距離只有兩個街區，有一個代步的工具也很棒。  
「額……沒有？」Eduardo不確定「你有戴套吧？」這句話算不算怪，Ｍark的媽媽有著和Ｍark一樣藍的眼睛，一頭漂亮的長捲髮，但講出來的話幾乎都快讓Eduardo招架不住。

她才是那個真正的性愛大師，Eduardo聽著她對自己兒子貧瘠性生活的擔憂，然後又說明自己絕對不是老古板、Eduardo其實完全可以不把Ｍark送回來之類的，他才不得不打斷這個話題去解釋他們沒有發生什麼太踰矩的事情，他希望一切都是發生在Ｍark的意願之下，而他就像初次見家長一樣緊張，搞的一團糟。  
Ｍark的母親笑到不行，這個小男生超乎預期的可愛啊，她聽著Eduardo誠懇的語氣還以為他是要來求婚呢，後來她開車把Eduardo載回家的時候也沒有少開Ｍark的玩笑，她笑著對Eduardo說希望他可以把Ｍark變成一個性愛機器人的時候Eduardo差點沒有一頭撞死在擋風玻璃板上。  
「謝謝你願意喜歡Ｍark，他很幸運有你這樣的男朋友。」  
Eduardo來不及解釋Ｍark還沒有答應他的時候，那台車就已經以絕對不應該有的速度揚長而去。   
  
Chris和Dustin，主要是Chris，很識相的拉著很想要一探究竟的Dustin走了，這就是所謂的造福別人的愛情自己也會得到愛情。  
「你今天放學有空嗎？要不要一起去吃個飯什麼的？」Eduardo努力的不去看Ｍark脖子上的吻痕，那可是被自己製造出來的呢。  
「我很忙，今天肯定有一堆客戶。」Ｍark很冷淡的說，這個頭痛到底什麼時候會好？  
「如果你是說諮商的話，那可以不用擔心……」Eduardo聽到Ｍark拒絕的理由並不是他不想，而是他沒空，有點開心但也心虛地把眼神飄開。「因為你今天都被我包下來了。」他指的是早在好幾天前就跪著求Chris幫他把Ｍark的時間空出來，當然用了一點金錢魔法、和一點校際的人脈。  
Ｍark偏著頭想了一想，然後很不解風情的問了：「為什麼？」  
鐘聲響了，其他在走廊圍觀的人也散了，畢竟你沒聽到的八卦總會在午餐時刻和你的牛奶一起送達，所以沒什麼好擔心的。  
「額、因為我想要行使類似於……男朋友的特權……？和你一起消磨時間……？」Eduardo很緊張的說出這句話，他不曉得昨天那有點超過的告白有沒有讓Ｍark理解他並不只是一個突然發情，對方是Ｍark，他的腦迴路讓人太難猜了。  
Ｍark皺著眉頭盯著他，只要再久一點點Eduardo就會收回這句話，然後當做這個星期他是出車禍失憶才會有這些幻覺。  
「你……憑什麼我不能是男朋友的角色？」  
操，Eduardo看著Ｍark真誠發問的表情，用自己手上的經濟學擋住了Ｍark的臉，然後笑著湊過去低頭吻了他，就像每一個青春校園電影結尾的那樣。


End file.
